1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell, and more particularly to a dumbbell that may be adjusted to different weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical dumbbells comprise a handle having two weights secured to the end portions of the handle. The handle and the weights are solidly secured together and may not be adjusted to different weights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dumbbells.